Cuddles
by the-awkward-drarry-shipper
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Draco loved to cuddle. A collection of all the times Draco and Harry cuddled. Warning(s): Drarry (which means boyxboy), fluffiness, possible mild language. Read and review! :)
1. Prolgoue

To many, Draco Malfoy was a cold hearted, distant aristocrat who stayed within his personal shell and never came out. He was a cold-blooded snake with poisonous fangs who would strike if you got too close. He was a business man who kept his social like—if he had one; not many people knew—to himself and didn't pry into anyone else's. But Harry knew the real Draco. He was sweet and kind, gently, funny, sensitive, and he _loved_ to cuddle.

Now, if asked about it in public or with strangers, Draco would most certainly scoff and deny it. He would claim that cuddling was _far_ too intimate for his taste, but Harry knew how he really felt about cuddling, because that was almost _all_ they would do when they were alone at their manor (besides the many _obvious_ things, of course).

Draco claimed to hate intimacy, but Harry knew. He knew that Draco Malfoy, son of the late Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, head of the Malfoy house, firm businessman, and elegant aristocrat, _loved_ to cuddle.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry stumbled through the floo at an ungodly hour in the morning, his auror robes rumpled, shoulders drooping, and dark circles under his eyes. He huffed tiredly, dropping his bag on the couch, shrugged of his robes and hung them up onto the rack, and began to trudge into the kitchen.

Draco looked up from his book and sat it and his wince glass down when Harry entered the kitchen, "Lion?"

"Dragon," Harry offered Draco a small, strained smile and leaned tiredly against the doorway.

Draco was out of his seat and in front of Harry before he could blink. He cupped Harry's face in his hands and reverently ran his thumbs over Harry's cheekbones and over the cut that marred Harry's right cheek. Harry closed his eyes happily and leaned into Draco's warm touch.

"Lion," Draco whispered. "Harry? Open your eyes. Look at me."

Harry reluctantly dragged his eyes open and looked into Draco's silver orbs.

"Tell me what happened, Harry," Draco ordered gently.

Harry sighed and turned his head to kiss Draco's wrist. "Can we wait till morning?" he pleaded quietly. "'M tired, Dray."

Draco exhaled and nodded reluctantly. "Tomorrow," he agreed softly. "Let me heal this up, then we'll take a quick shower, then bed and you can sleep as long as you want, okay, Lion?"

Harry nodded, seemingly satisfied. Draco carefully lifted the shorter boy up to place him on the countertop. He then went about rummaging through their medical cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to Harry and gently began spreading the healing solve on Harry's cut. Harry hissed in slight pain, but Draco simply shushed him and ran a soothing hand down his spine. He watched in satisfaction as the cut healed itself and asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Harry sleepily pointed to his wrists, which had circular bruises wrapped around them like a snake—a rope.

Draco swallowed thickly and began to spread the solve on the them as well. "Were you tied up?" he asked, his voice strangled with emotion.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, buried his face in Draco's chest, and nodded. "Got captured, Dray," he mumbled. "But Ron got me out."

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, lifted him up, and nodded, "That's good." He made a mental note to force all the details out of either Harry or Weasley in the morning.

Draco sat Harry down on the closed toilet seat when they got to the bathroom and turned around to start the shower. When he turned back around, Harry was struggling to unbutton his shirt. "Here, love," Draco chuckled fondly, and bent down to help Harry get his shirt off. "Let me help you."

They both let out relieved sighs when they stepped under the hot, soothing spray of water. Harry leaned tiredly against Draco as Draco lathered his hands with shampoo and began to gently rub it into Harry's hair. Harry made small mewling noises as Draco kneaded and messaged his scalp with nimble fingers. Once Draco had washed Harry clean of everything that had happened and cleaned himself, he wrapped them both in fluffy white towels and carried Harry into their shared bedroom.

After a quick drying spell, Draco began to dress Harry in his favorite, silk pajamas. "Bed now, Lion," he whispered to his exhausted lover.

"Cuddle?" Harry mumbled meekly, peeking up at Draco shyly through his bangs.

Draco chuckled fondly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Of course."

After quickly dressing himself, he tucked Harry safely under the covers and crawled in beside him. he immediately pulled Harry into his arms and cuddled him close to his chest. Harry snuggled closer, tucking his head under Draco's chin and mewling contentedly.

"Didn't even send a bloody patronus," Draco scolded gently.

"Di'n't have time," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes. "Came h'me as soon as I could. Sleep?"

Draco rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head and pulled the Gryffindor impossibly closer. "Sleep," he agreed.

Harry was asleep within seconds.

Draco sighed in contentment. He could stay like this forever. Just cuddling Harry like this.

He really loved cuddling.


End file.
